jock or gleek
by xxhabfrabaxx
Summary: a plot similar to glee with a bit more football not based on finn or same town but has lots of similaritiies. please review so i can make another chapter
1. Chapter 1

I'M just like any other normal 12 year old boy on the planet, I like watching TV, I play football, and I am practically in love with Megan fox. The one thing about me that is different is the "pop" Pop is a complicated thing, its a sound, yet an action, and I, am in love with it. Also, I live in Boulder Colorado. Which as many of you know, is not the most calm place in the world. About half the people in boulder smoke pot in public, (the cops don't mind), and kids go around wearing shirts that say "Is it me, or is this whole town high" This statement is true in 2 ways, the elevation of Boulder is 5430ft above sea level, and almost everyone smokes pot.

"Wake up my mom screams as I sleepily crawl off my beanbag, stumbling as I walk into the bathroom to brush my , I really need something better than a beanbag to sleep on. Maybe a temper pedic. My back cracked as i stretched my arms out and yawned. "OW!" I almost collapsed to the floor as my back popped back into place.

I got downstairs, and poured myself a bag of lucky charms. I cherished the sweet taste of the marshmallows as I gulped them down in about 2 minutes. "See ya mom" I yelled through the door as I swung my back pack around my shoulder and plopped onto my bike. Time for school, I said grumpily as I started pedaling and gaining speed. A car whizzed by me almost knocking me off my bike. I swerved and ejected off my bike onto the sidewalk. "What the hell" "You asshole" I yelled as i got up and collected my bike from the middle of the street. I arrived at school and saw my math teacher, standing outside near the bike racks. I avoided him and rushed inside to chat with my friends. I saw Jackson standing near the door so I bull rushed him like a middle linebacker throwing all my speed and strength into it. He jumped out of the way as I dived for him and hit the ground hard. "Ugh" I got up and felt a stinging pain on my face. I rushed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Half of my face was covered in blood and I was dripping my scarlet red life juice everywhere. Nope, No pop that time, but I would get him at football practice. I walked into my first period world geography class late with everyone staring at me. Whats with your face I heard a kid whisper. I sat down and started to drift off to sleep. In my sleep I dreamed of the "POP" the sound, the feeling, the exhilaration. I came off the corner with all my strength roaring as I sacked the quarterback and caused the QB to fumble the ball. Kyle scooped it up juking the runningback and sprinting fifty yards into the end zone. Man is "pop" great or what I thought as I ran over to Kyle congratulating him for the excellent touchdown. "Wake up" my teacher screamed. The bell was ringing and everyone got up to leave the room. C'mere my teacher said when everyone had left. "What is with you and sleeping in class?" she said "I dunno I am just tired because of homework and football" "Every excuse you have ever gave me has corresponded with football, you cant depend on a sport to get out of trouble, all right" "Fine" I said dully as she gave me the death stare. "Get outta here" she said. I quickly picked up my stuff and raced out of the room. The day was long and boring. Math was a drag because my teacher was grumpy but at least science was fun. The bell rung to mark the end of the school day and everyone sprinted to their lockers to get the hell out of this place. I slowly walked to my locker soaking up the details of the day. I packed up all my stuff, walked to the bike racks and unlocked my bike while I talked to my friend Daniel. "Can you come over today?"He said excitedly. "No sorry, I have football" "Like always" he said grumpily. When I got home, I made myself a burger as I got geared up for football practice. My dad walked in the door and asked "You ready for football?" Of course I said with excitement in my eyes. Today was Monday and we had just won a game on Saturday so we would be doing lots of hitting today. When I got to practice, I greeted coach and started thinking about the "POP" I wonder what it will have in store for me today I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I'M just like any other normal 12 year old boy on the planet, I like watching TV, I play football, and I am practically in love with Megan fox. The one thing about me that is different is the "pop" Pop is a complicated thing, its a sound, yet an action, and I, am in love with it. Also, I live in Boulder Colorado. Which as many of you know, is not the most calm place in the world. About half the people in boulder smoke pot in public, (the cops don't mind), and kids go around wearing shirts that say "Is it me, or is this whole town high" This statement is true in 2 ways, the elevation of Boulder is 5430ft above sea level, and almost everyone smokes pot.

"Wake up my mom screams as I sleepily crawl off my beanbag, stumbling as I walk into the bathroom to brush my , I really need something better than a beanbag to sleep on. Maybe a temper pedic. My back cracked as i stretched my arms out and yawned. "OW!" I almost collapsed to the floor as my back popped back into place.

I got downstairs, and poured myself a bag of lucky charms. I cherished the sweet taste of the marshmallows as I gulped them down in about 2 minutes. "See ya mom" I yelled through the door as I swung my back pack around my shoulder and plopped onto my bike. Time for school, I said grumpily as I started pedaling and gaining speed. A car whizzed by me almost knocking me off my bike. I swerved and ejected off my bike onto the sidewalk. "What the hell" "You asshole" I yelled as i got up and collected my bike from the middle of the street. I arrived at school and saw my math teacher, standing outside near the bike racks. I avoided him and rushed inside to chat with my friends. I saw Jackson standing near the door so I bull rushed him like a middle linebacker throwing all my speed and strength into it. He jumped out of the way as I dived for him and hit the ground hard. "Ugh" I got up and felt a stinging pain on my face. I rushed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Half of my face was covered in blood and I was dripping my scarlet red life juice everywhere. Nope, No pop that time, but I would get him at football practice. I walked into my first period world geography class late with everyone staring at me. Whats with your face I heard a kid whisper. I sat down and started to drift off to sleep. In my sleep I dreamed of the "POP" the sound, the feeling, the exhilaration. I came off the corner with all my strength roaring as I sacked the quarterback and caused the QB to fumble the ball. Kyle scooped it up juking the runningback and sprinting fifty yards into the end zone. Man is "pop" great or what I thought as I ran over to Kyle congratulating him for the excellent touchdown. "Wake up" my teacher screamed. The bell was ringing and everyone got up to leave the room. C'mere my teacher said when everyone had left. "What is with you and sleeping in class?" she said "I dunno I am just tired because of homework and football" "Every excuse you have ever gave me has corresponded with football, you cant depend on a sport to get out of trouble, all right" "Fine" I said dully as she gave me the death stare. "Get outta here" she said. I quickly picked up my stuff and raced out of the room. The day was long and boring. Math was a drag because my teacher was grumpy but at least science was fun. The bell rung to mark the end of the school day and everyone sprinted to their lockers to get the hell out of this place. I slowly walked to my locker soaking up the details of the day. I packed up all my stuff, walked to the bike racks and unlocked my bike while I talked to my friend Daniel. "Can you come over today?"He said excitedly. "No sorry, I have football" "Like always" he said grumpily. When I got home, I made myself a burger as I got geared up for football practice. My dad walked in the door and asked "You ready for football?" Of course I said with excitement in my eyes. Today was Monday and we had just won a game on Saturday so we would be doing lots of hitting today. When I got to practice, I greeted coach and started thinking about the "POP" I wonder what it will have in store for me today I thought.


End file.
